A trend of modern mobile communication is towards multimedia service which provides high-rate transmissions for users.
A problem of the prior art is that under a condition of dual connectivity (dual connectivity), data bearers of the non-GBR services are established on different base stations, both the MeNB and the SeNB need to obtain the aggregate maximum bit rates of data bearers of the non-GBR services which are controlled by themselves, and the sum of the aggregate maximum bit rates of both base stations cannot exceed the UE-AMBR. How to determine the aggregate maximum bit rates of the MeNB and SeNB is not referred to a current technology. Another problem is how to coordinate the aggregate maximum bit rates of both base stations, which is also not referred to the current technology.